In the past, an image forming apparatus is known that transfers a toner image from a photoconductive member onto a sheet via an intermediate transfer belt and a transfer and fixing belt.
In the image forming apparatus, deterioration in image quality occurs because a transfer process from the intermediate transfer belt to the transfer and fixing belt is added compared with an image forming apparatus that transfers a toner image from a photoconductive member to a sheet via only an intermediate transfer belt.